Ex Anima
by Lecimal
Summary: Axel a vécu dans bien des appartements, déjà. Il n'est plus vraiment impressionnable. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien faire peur à une sorcière comme lui ? Là est toute la question : QU'EST-CE qui pourrait faire peur, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur de ces murs, à Axel ? / DEFI D'HALLOWEEN PAR LAEMIA


**Disclaimer :** Meh.

 **Bêta-lecteur :** Wa, de SisYa-Wa 3

 **Note :** Cet OS d'Halloween a été écrit pour le défi lancé par _Laemia_ , sur le Geôlier de FR /o/ Le thème était la **métamorphose** , que j'ai pas tout à fait réussi (j'ai utilisé le mot plusieurs fois mais plutôt comme métaphore #larmes), et surtout, c'était à finir et à poster pour hier, le **31 octobre** , et j'ai foiré ça aussi 8'D... La première et la dernière phrase étaient imposées dans les règles, vous pouvez débusquer les autres textes comme ça krr krr.

Donc, voilà, même si je n'ai pas réussi le défi, je dépose humblement à vos pieds cet OS. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Ex Anima**

Le miroir ne renvoyait pas le reflet escompté. Celui du salon. Axel ne se voyait pas.

Et puisqu'on parlait de choses étranges, le loyer de cet appartement était drôlement bas.

— Où est l'embrouille ? demanda Axel une fois la visite terminée, sur le ton de la rigolade.

Seulement il ne rigolait en rien. À son sourire, l'agent immobilier s'autorisa à sourire aussi, mais passa la main dans sa nuque avec un malaise très clair.

— Tout... tout l'immeuble faisait partie d'un plan de logement sociaux, qui n'a pas vraiment marché... Mais tout est rénové à neuf, comme vous avez pu le voir. Le chauffage est central, il n'y a que l'électricité qui soit à votre charge.

— Hum.

Axel était un peu plus grand que l'agent. En se tournant vers lui, il lui lança un sourire carnassier. Il n'était pas dupe.

— Si vous souhaitez réfléchir, on peut peut-être prendre rendez-vous dans la semaine...?

Ce n'était pas une histoire de HLM qui avait mal tourné.

Non, cet immeuble, cet appartement, ils étaient _hantés_.

— Pas la peine, répondît Axel, toujours avec ce même sourire. Je le prends.

Il était au pied du mur. Sans logement pendant une période de temps trop grande, il apparaitrait comme Marginal.

Manifestement, il allait partager les murs avec un fantôme.

—-—

Il s'appelait Axel Montague, c'était son nom complet. Il avait eu, hélas, la malchance de naître roux, ce qui était très rare, alors bien entendu, tous les clichés racistes le chassaient de la moindre opportunité d'emploi. Il avait dû s'inventer une vie de développeur-programmeur, en tant que façade de son véritable métier. Personne ne voulait de lui quand il était Axel, mais quand il enfilait son sweat à capuche turquoise, tout le monde se mettait à l'adorer en tant que dealer du coin.

Il vendait des petits sachets de poudre rose, pliés en triangle dans un papier fin, et tatoués d'un smiley. On se serait étonné de ce choix de carrière, pour quelqu'un comme lui, qui cherchait tellement à faire profil bas. Mais Axel était plus malin que ça. Il voulait, si jamais on le pinçait vraiment, être embarqué pour trafic de drogue. C'était bien moins grave aux yeux de la loi que le crime qu'il commettait réellement.

Car finalement, tous les clichés racistes avaient raison, au moins à son sujet, à lui spécifiquement. Il était roux, il avait les yeux verts, et il était né sorcière.

Pas étonnant que sa petite poudre rose ait autant de succès. Si tous ces abrutis avaient seulement su qu'ils avalaient du sucre et de la magie. S'ils savaient seulement pour quoi leurs mains se mettaient à trembler quand ils n'en avaient plus.

Il n'y avait plus de peine de mort depuis longtemps, dans tout Sandra. Plus pour les sandres. Seulement légalement, les sorcières n'étaient pas des citoyennes. Légalement, elles n'étaient même pas des chiens. Elles étaient la maladie que Sandra tentait frénétiquement de guérir de son territoire. De purger. À grand coup de zèle, et grands coups de feu.

Une sorcière. Il n'existait pas de terme masculin pour ça. Les sorciers, ce n'était pas la même chose, c'était des imposteurs. De petits magiciens de pacotilles, juste bon à faire sortir des chauves-souris de leurs chapeaux. Non, Axel était une véritable, une authentique sorcière. Et c'était plutôt cliché, de se retrouver dans un appartement hanté, hein ?

Bah… Les gens étaient tellement effrayés par le surnaturel que s'en était devenu tabou. Le gouvernement sandre s'en était assuré. Alors si la petite agence qui possédait le bâtiment voulait continuer de le louer, et même d'exister, la dernière chose qu'ils allaient faire serait appeler un Exorciste d'Etat. Ou attirer l'attention sur eux de quelque manière que ce soit.

Et c'était parfait, pas vrai ? Bien sûr que ça l'était. C'était, en tout cas, le meilleur contexte qu'Axel puisse espérer, dans sa… situation. Son état, sa rousseur.

Ainsi, la semaine suivant sa première visite, il avait emménagé.

Et durant les premiers mois, pas de signe d'un fantôme. Ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas hostile, ou en tout cas, pas territorial.

Axel ne s'était pas trompé dans sa première lecture des lieux, il y avait bien un esprit ici, celui d'une personne décédée. Il aurait pu parler d'énergie résiduelle, de saveur spirituelle dans l'air, de trace, mais il avait utilisé une méthode de détection bien plus pragmatique. Il avait regardé son téléphone.

À l'extérieur, dans la rue. il y avait une connexion qu'on pouvait en toute franchise qualifier de merdique. Et dès qu'on entrait, dès qu'on ouvrait la porte de l'appartement, le wi-fi et la 4G devenaient excellents ? Ça n'arrivait que dans les contes de fées. Ou dans les lieux hantés par un certain type d'esprit. Celui qui avait essuyé une mort violente. L'intensité de ce qui restait derrière eux amplifiait toutes les sortes d'ondes, de champs électriques ou magnétiques.

Donc non seulement il y avait un esprit dans cet appartement, mais en plus il avait été tué, horriblement assassiné.

Et paradoxalement, durant les premiers mois, il n'y eu aucune trace de lui. Pas une seule. À part ce wi-fi d'excellente qualité. Le premier contact arriva, pourtant.

Axel se levait à l'aurore pour préparer sa petite poudre rose. À une heure à laquelle les gens dormaient encore, mais où la nuit était claire, pour se dissimuler au mieux. Qu'on ne perçoive pas le moindre éclat de lumière. Pour que personne ne sache. Il aurait suffi d'un coup de fil, et la police militaire serait venue frapper à la porte de la sorcière. Et après quelques heures d'interrogation, en espérant pour le scénario chanceux, qu'elle lui tire une balle dans la tête.

Il y a une chose que l'on se dit toujours, quand on entend craquer les vieilles bâtisses, les planchers secs. _C'est la maison qui vit_. Mais Axel était plus avisé que ça.

Enfin... l'était-il vraiment ?

Il n'allumait pas la lumière, quand il pratiquait la magie. Aussi, depuis quelques heures, il était plongé dans une pénombre silencieuse, presque comme si elle retenait son souffle. La cuisine était étroite, tout l'était dans cet immeuble. L'absence de bruit était ponctuée de sons à peine présents, presque piqués en filigrane sur le paysage audible. C'était les chauffages, les canalisations d'eau. Les courants électriques. La respiration d'Axel.

Il respirait en silence, lui aussi. Il s'y était surpris plusieurs fois. Comme pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Devenir invisible. Il avait toujours eu le pas de velours, presque comme un voleur. Un assassin. Souple comme une ombre. Il l'était, cette ombre, celle de chacun de ses clients, quand ils léchaient leur papier plié en triangle. Il était derrière eux à chaque coup de langue, sans bruit pour ne pas être vu.

Au rythme du murmure qu'on n'entendait pas, Axel pilait doucement des morceaux de sucre et quelques épices dont lui seul avait le secret. Il récitait la formule dans sa tête, et avec le bout de ses doigts. La pénombre rendait tout blanc aussi sombre que du rouge sang. Personne ne s'était demandé pourquoi la poudre était rose.

Avec une cuillère toute particulière, Axel en appliqua des quantités régulières sur des petits carrés de papier, déjà estampillés de son smiley. Il prépara chaque dose, une centaine, et ensuite, méticuleusement, les plia.

Ce trafic de drogue, d'hallucinations et d'addiction, était incroyablement rentable pour lui. Ça ne lui coûtait que le prix du sucre, du papier, et de l'encre pour le tampon du smiley. Ça, et le prix du temps, aussi. Ce n'était pas cher payé pour gagner sa vie.

Ce n'était pas cher payé pour ruiner _leurs vies_. Les sandres... contrairement à lui, quand sa vie avait été ruinée, ils revenaient pour en demander toujours plus. Ils se sentaient tellement atypiques, d'une manière tellement intéressante, qu'ils revenaient et se vantaient de le faire.

Ils se congratulaient de connaître un dealer, de consommer des substances _douces_ , si bien que sans ce confortable statut social de pseudo marginaux, ils n'étaient plus rien. La véritable addiction, elle était là.

Tous les triangles furent pliés. Et l'aube commençait à se lever. C'était bientôt l'heure. Axel, satisfait par anticipation, se leva pour aller chercher son sweat turquoise.

Il cachait sa marchandise dans les manches de celui-ci. Il n'était pas une sorcière pour rien. D'ailleurs, il aurait pu le faire dans n'importe quel vêtement, mais il préférait rester organisé. Ne pas s'éparpiller, garder le contrôle.

Il y avait deux portes, à la cuisine. La première menait au salon, et éventuellement à la porte d'entrée, et la seconde, au couloir étriqué qui ouvrait à droite sur la salle de bain, les toilettes, et enfin, la chambre. Le sweat de dealer était dans la chambre, caché dans une armoire qui apparemment venait avec les murs.

Axel s'engagea dans le couloir. Il y posa un pied, et sous celui-ci, comme jamais auparavant, le plancher craqua, au point de l'en faire sursauter. Dans le silence quasi-total, ce fut comme un long gémissement, presque un pleur. Axel tenta malgré tout un autre pas, et ce fut encore pire. Le sol paraissait se tordre et craquer de douleur sous la sorcière, dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Et tout ce bruit, bien sûr, attira l'attention de quelqu'un. N'est-ce pas ? Quelqu'un au bout du couloir. Axel ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. Mais il vit, du coin des yeux, la porte du fond s'ouvrir lentement. Il en sortit une lumière orangée. Pas naturelle, et pourtant pas électrique. Vacillante. Comme des flammes.

Un frisson parcourut son dos du bas des reins jusqu'à la nuque. Il savait ce que c'était. Il le sut quand une forme bougea, au fond du couloir. Quand elle s'extraya lentement par la porte entrouverte. Une forme noire, une… silhouette… humaine.

La frayeur se répandit en Axel instantanément, comme une vague de sang glacée projetée sous sa peau par son cœur soudain affolé. Il se retrouva paralysé. Il savait ce que c'était, en face de lui. Un esprit. Un esprit capable d'ouvrir les portes. Une forme à peine humanoïde, noire et difforme, brisée, qui sortit de la chambre sans faire le moindre bruit. La lumière mourut derrière elle, et bientôt il n'y eu plus rien à voir. Les yeux d'Axel auraient eu besoin de plus de temps pour s'habituer à cette obscurité glaciale. Mais ils n'en eurent pas. Pas besoin.

Le plancher se mit à crier à nouveau, choc électrique de surprise. Ce n'était pas Axel. Il n'avait pas bougé.

Un autre grincement. Toujours plus fort, comme si les lattes étaient éprouvées par le poids d'une tonne.

Un autre. Plus _proche_.

Est-ce que ça s'accélérait…?

Un autre. Un autre. Un autre. _OUI_ ! Axel, de terreur, parvint à bondir en arrière, désarçonné par le parquet qui maintenant hurlait à la mort. Mais retourner dans la cuisine n'allait pas l'aider. Le sol de tout l'appartement était fait de parquet.

En quelques secondes à peine, la silhouette émerge du couloir. Elle partait en miettes comme un morceau de charbon trop brûlé. Elle n'avait plus de _tête_.

Plus de bras gauche.

 _Plus tout à fait de jambes_.

Axel savait ce qu'il avait en face de lui mais _savoir_ n'aidait en rien. Cette chose était morte. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle craignait. Alors que lui, vivant, il était fragile. La panique qui s'agrippa soudain à lui était ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel. À chaque pas de l'esprit, le plancher vacillait avec une plainte si violente qu'elle en devenait douloureuse. La silhouette se mit à courir.

— N..!

Dans sa seule tentative de la fuir, Axel s'écroula en arrière, trahi par une chaise. Il vit durant toute sa chute le bras noir de la silhouette tenter de l'attraper. De le brûler vif. Il se heurta contre la table, dans un fracas plus violent encore que les hurlements du plancher. Tout se renversa avec Axel, tout percuta le sol comme si la gravité donnait maintenant des coups.

Mais même une fois tout tombé à terre, le vacarme ne s'arrêta pas. La table elle-même se mit à se tordre, à crisser, à _hurler de douleur_.

La table elle-même était en bois. Ses pieds se brisèrent, et tentèrent d'empaler Axel. Celui-ci, blessé, ne parvint à les éviter que parce que son cœur au bord de l'arrêt le noyait dans l'adrénaline apeurée. Il tremblait, plus que de douleur, de terreur. Il n'attendit pas de savoir ce qu'allait faire l'esprit ensuite. Il se jeta là où celui-ci n'était pas, dans le couloir. C'était sa seule chance. Pas vrai ?

 _Pas vrai ?_

Mais les LATTES ne lui laissèrent pas la chance de S'ECHAPPER en SILENCE.

Chacun de ses pas les fit hurler, toujours plus, au point que bientôt, elles cèdent sous lui. Tout était en train de hurler des grincements à vous rendre sourd. De nouveau sauvé seulement par la peur qui le secouait, Axel parvint à bondir en avant, à devancer le trou béant qui se formait sous lui, aux lattes qui se brisaient pour devenir des dents, prêtes à le mâcher dans leur gueule béante. _Quand_ se couloir allait-il avoir un bout ? Il n'y avait plus que la course pour Axel. Il n'était plus capable de rien d'autre. Il eut l'impression de courir un kilomètre, ventre à terre, contraint de ne faire plus que ça jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, la porte de la chambre soit à sa portée. Il se jeta contre elle, et alors qu'elle se brisa, brutalement, cette fois, ce fut tous les planchers de tout l'immeuble qui se mirent à hurler jusqu'à s'en briser. Tout devint la gueule immense. Tout devint tranchant, mais pas assez pour offrir des blessures propres. Tout devint échardes mortelles.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Axel atteigne l'armoire.

Il n'eut pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fit, il suivit son instinct le plus primaire, la seule chose qui lui restait. L'armoire était en bois.

Soudain, et sans aucune raison, ce fut comme si l'esprit était amené à lui, devant lui en un instant, hurlant de rage, se débattant en lévitation au dessus du chaos meurtrier de bois éclaté. Axel crut qu'il allait y passer. Mais ce fut la silhouette qui passa, en plein à travers lui, dans un cri qui le traversa jusqu'au plus profond de son crâne. Elle fut happée par l'armoire. Comme avalée. Comme si c'était elle qui avait été mâchée par l'enfer de lattes mortelles. Tout le reste fut craché. Les vêtements, les objets, et même un miasme goudronneux comme s'il en fuyait des portes du meuble désormais closes. Les tremblements de tout l'immeuble ne cessèrent pas, ils s'amplifièrent. Le sol ne se répara pas, il s'effondra. Et avec lui, l'armoire.

Axel attrapa son sweat et déguerpit plus vite que son ombre.

—-—

Sans être seulement capable de se souvenir exactement comment, Axel était parvenu à récupérer sa drogue et à s'échapper. Comme dans une sorte de transe, qui l'aurait tiré jusque dans ses petites ruelles claires, nettes et grises, entre les grattes-ciel et le centre-ville.

S'il avait pu prendre la drogue, ça voulait dire que l'immeuble ne s'était pas réellement effondré en crocs faits de bois brisé.

Pas vrai ?…

Axel avait du mal à se sortir tout ça de la tête. Il avait déjà vu des esprits, mais aucun ne l'avait attaqué. Et si c'était pour en arriver là, pourquoi avait-il attendu plusieurs _mois_ ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Le roux continua d'y penser, jusqu'à ce qu'il enfile la capuche de son sweat turquoise. Ensuite, le calme lui revint. Il repassa dans son élément.

Cette partie de la ville était déserte. Il n'y avait que les larges avenues, les interminables passages piétons pour les traverser, et les tours qui touchaient le ciel. Et tout ça était intégralement gris. Il n'y avait que le verre et l'acier. Ce qui n'était pas gris était noir. Le reste était seulement délavé dans un blanc sans âme.

Parmi ce paysage de cauchemar urbain, Axel avait pourtant son domaine. Un bloc de ruelles, formées entre des bâtiments tellement hauts qu'ils tranchaient net la lumière. Dans ces ruelles, dans cette relative pénombre, il avait toute la place nécessaire pour étendre son emprise sur les esprits faibles. Et vivants.

Et pour ça, tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était se balader. C'était le sweat, les gens le reconnaissaient. Ils savaient où trouver leur meilleur ami.

D'ailleurs, la première victime ne tarda pas à s'approcher de son plein gré. Elle arriva avec une sorte d'assurance confiante, comme si elle était en présence d'un ami. Axel aimait qu'elle le croit.

— Heeey, lança-t-il depuis sa capuche. Aérienne !

Cette femme, Aérienne, était mère d'une fillette, seule ciment entre ses deux parents. Le couple avait été au bord de l'éclatement total, quand après plusieurs années d'essai, il n'avait pas réussi à avoir d'enfant.

Et puis c'était finalement arrivé, comme par magie. Alors ils restaient ensemble, des parents tellement cool qu'ils tutoyaient leur dealer tous les deux. Axel savait tout ça parce que cette folle le lui avait raconté. Soudée à son compagnon par le même besoin d'être comme il fallait être, ils allaient tous les deux se bousiller, et bousiller leur fille. Mais d'après la loi, ça valait quand même mieux que d'être une sorcière.

Alors Axel les y aidait. Du mieux possible.

— Combien tu veux, aujourd'hui ? lança-t-il avec un sourire plaisant.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que des smileys étaient tamponnés sur chaque triangle. Comme happée par tout le mensonge qu'il était, Aérienne lui sourit en retour.

— Une petite dizaine. On a fait la fête hier, les stocks ont morflé.

Oh, vraiment.

— Tu vas avoir assez, sur toi ? continua la droguée.

— Bien sûr. Pour toi, toujours.

Le dealer dit mine de fouiller dans ses poches.

— Tu as un sac, pour le tout ?

Elle hocha la tête, et pour preuve, ouvrit son sac à main. Axel pouffa vaguement.

— Alors ça fait 80£.

Du même sac à main, elle les sortit. Deux billets. Axel s'approcha, alors, et y versa, de ses manches, un par un, dix petits triangles souriants. À chacun d'eux, il abîma un peu plus la jeune femme. Et le sourire de celle-ci s'étendit.

— Merci, dit-elle même.

Oh, Axel ne put retenir un petit rire.

— Mais _de rien_.

Un triangle contenait trois doses. Chaque client le savait, Axel le leur disait à tous. Et il les regardait consommer plus que ce qu'ils auraient dû avec le malsain plaisir de ceux qui souhaitent du mal.

Après Aérienne, il y eut d'autres clients. D'autres addicts. Ils avaient tous des histoires, des aspirations et des besoins. Et tous le même réconfort trouvé dans les petits origami en triangle.

Au long d'une journée, ils venaient à Axel de façon sporadique, mais c'était presque toujours les mêmes têtes qui revenaient. Les mêmes histoires, les mêmes besoins.

Axel s'était fait une petite clientèle dodue, depuis le temps. En une journée, il pouvait bien écouler entre 20 et 40 triangles. Il gagnait bien sa vie. Quel job légal pouvait égaler ce salaire ? Quel job pour quelqu'un comme Axel, un roux ?

En début de soirée, vers 18h, il regagna sa zone résidentielle. D'habitude, il rentrait chez lui le pas léger, mais ce jour, après ce qui s'était passé le matin même... Non, la sorcière n'était pas si pressée.

Surtout pas en découvrant ce qui l'attendait devant chez lui.

Par chance, Axel ne portait jamais son sweat turquoise de dealer aux abords de chez lui. Il l'avait déjà caché dans une poche de son jean **.** En dessous, il portait un t-shirt blanc, à imprimés que seuls les vrais nerds pouvaient comprendre, rien de spécifiquement tape à l'œil. Pas besoin, quand on était roux. Une véritable métamorphose s'était opérée. Maintenant, il n'était plus qu'un citoyen sandre tout à fait anormal, et plus l'équivalent légal d'une vermine exterminable.

Et justement. Quand il arriva enfin devant son immeuble, il fut arrêté par deux voitures de police.

Elles étaient garées là, proprement, sur le trottoir devant l'immeuble. Il n'y avait aucun agent, aucun bruit. Axel espéra pouvoir s'en sortir facilement mais une portière s'ouvrit.

— Vous habitez là ? lui lança la femme qui descendit de voiture.

Elle ne portait pas l'uniforme de police. Axel ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment, mais ça signifiait un grade important. Comme elle s'approcha, il lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou et sauver sa peau.

Il lutta pour sourire, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre ?

— Oui, répondit-il. Il y a un problème ?

Elle arriva à sa hauteur sans le regarder. Elle fixait ses cheveux.

— Pas forcément...

Bien sûr que si.

— Vous êtes l'appartement 2B ?

Le sourire d'Axel s'étira. Non, en vérité, il n'était pas l'appartement 2B. Il vivait dedans, mais il était une personne.

— Oui, c'est bien moi.

— Votre voisin du dessous nous a appelés. Apparemment, le sol se serait ouvert, une armoire serait tombée...

Oh, merde. Quoi ? Non ! Ça avait été réel ? Mais _non_ ! Ce n'était _pas possible_ ! La sorcière tourna une face choquée vers son immeuble. On ne voyait rien d'anormal, de l'extérieur. Ce qu'Axel avait vécu, ça avait été la désintégration complète du bâtiment dans son intégralité. Ça ne _pouvait pas_ être réel.

— Oh...

Il lui fallait une réaction plus convaincante. Toute de suite. _Tout de suite_.

— Vous n'avez rien remarqué d'anormal ? continua l'agente en croisant les bras.

— Non, s'efforça de dire la sorcière comme s'il n'était qu'un citoyen crédule. Je suis parti travaillé assez tôt ce matin, je rentre seulement...

— Hum... Et vous faites quoi, dans la vie ?

— Je suis développeur.

Un certain pourcentage de gens ne savait pas exactement ce que ça signifiait. Par une chance miraculeuse, l'agente en faisait partie.

— Mais, attendez, dévia immédiatement Axel... Il y a un trou dans mon appartement, c'est ça que vous me dites ?

L'agente, bras toujours croisés, secoua la tête.

— Non, monsieur. Pas d'inquiétude. On a embarqué votre voisin, mais on voulait vraiment interroger tout le monde.

Bordel. Ils avaient embarqué celui qui les avaient appelés ? Mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait été témoin d'une expérience surnaturelle ? Ça suffisait pour l'enfermer ? Axel fit au mieux pour paraître soulagé, et son mieux suffit.

Si seulement on pouvait sortir de ce foutu pays.

— D'accord, fit-il. Merci.

L'agence hocha de la tête.

— Pas de soucis, monsieur. Soyez tranquille.

Elle commença à s'éloigner.

Mais bordel, ils avaient embarqué le voisin, ces fous. À mesure qu'elle s'éloigna, le roux se détendit.

— Ah, lança-t-elle en rouvrant sa portière, ne vous alarmez pas si les prochains jours, un de nos agents spéciaux vient poursuivre l'enquête.

Et voilà.

En un seul instant, Axel fut de nouveau gelé de terreur. Deux mots pour ça.

 _Agents_. _Spéciaux_.

Quand Axel arriva enfin à son appartement, il eut l'impression que ses jambes s'étaient changées en pains de glace. Il pouvait à peine les plier. Un agent spécial ? Un putain d' _agent spécial_ allait venir ici ?

En tentant d'insérer sa clé dans la serrure, il découvrit que ses bras aussi étaient devenus des pains de glace. Ses doigts s'étaient vidés de tout sang, ils étaient gelés. Tourner la clé fut un pénible défi.

Il pensait, en entrant, être au bout de ses surprises, au moins pour la journée, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Une autre femme l'attendait dans son salon. Sur le canapé. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et sembla immédiatement familière, comme une face vue en cauchemar.

— Qui es-tu ? susurra-t-il avec une politesse qui ne se cachait pas d'être feinte.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, une expression complexe au visage, mais resta silencieuse. Elle regarda Axel de haut en bas, lentement, comme si elle cherchait à se souvenir de lui.

— Tu es roux.

— Et tu es entrée chez moi. J'imagine que tu vas savoir sortir toute seule.

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Elle était bien coiffée, bien vêtue, mais pas pour quelqu'un de sont âge. Elle suivait une mode qui n'avait plus court depuis facilement 50 ans. Elle en paraissait à peine 25.

Mais il y avait autre chose à son sujet. Sa peau était brune, dorée, et ses yeux très en amande. Iris comme cheveux étaient d'un noir d'encre. En vérité, de la même manière qu'Axel était roux aux yeux verts, cette jeune femme aussi collait à l'un des plus connus canons physiques de sorcières. Axel était du type sylvatique, et elle, méditerranéen.

— Non, dit-elle. C'est toi qui es entré chez moi.

Ce fut soudain évident. _Évident_. Axel recula d'un pas, prêt à se défendre. Il était chez elle, et pour cause.

Elle était une sorcière morte. Elle était le fantôme. Une véritable métamorphose s'était opérée.

— Tu dois être le nouveau locataire...

Elle détourna les yeux, regarda par la fenêtre.

— Je suis là depuis 4 mois...?

— ...Ah bon ?

— Et tu as tenté de me tuer, ce matin ?

De nouveau, elle tourna la tête vers lui, avec cette fois une sorte de surprise.

— Ça s'est vraiment passé ?

Sérieusement ? Au moins, ils étaient deux à ne pas en revenir.

Elle soupira.

— J'ai vu la police militaire, continua-t-elle. Tu es une sorcière, s'ils envoient un médium, ce sera grave pour nous deux.

— T'es déjà morte, je vois pas ce qu'ils pourraient te faire de pire.

— Ils pourraient me faire exorciser. Tu ne sais pas ça ? Ils mettent du sel autour de l'appartement et pratiquent un rituel.

Axel était supposé s'y connaître en exorcisme de morts ? Son domaine c'était les psychotropes, bon sang. Le fantôme le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il passa des flammes dans les siens, l'espace d'un instant.

— Je n'ai pas envie de disparaître. J'imagine que tu n'as pas envie d'être exécuté.

— Oh, railla le roux. Tu me proposes une alliance.

— C'est surprenant ? Tu es une sorcière, ce sont des sandres.

— Tu as essayé de me tuer ce matin ?

De nouveau, elle eut l'air surpris.

— C'était... toi ?

Ok, elle n'avait plus toute sa tête.

— Tu veux t'associer, reprit Axel. Ok. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

— _ON LEUR COUPE LA TÊTE_.

— ...Hein ?

— Le médium ne doit pas entrer dans l'appartement, autrement il me verra.

Dans quelle mesure est-ce qu'un esprit restait-il saint après la mort ? Après tout chaque pensée était une impulsion électrique à l'intérieur d'un cerveau, et elle, elle n'avait plus de corps. Elle devait se maintenir sans rien, à la seule force de sa volonté et probablement du traumatisme de sa mort. Mais est-ce qu'elle restait sensée ?

— Par médium, tu veux dire...?

— La sorcière qu'ils ont entraînée. Celles qui croient qu'elles ne sont pas des sorcières.

— Ça s'appelle des agents spécieux, maintenant.

La morte haussa les sourcils. L'image d'elle, en tout cas.

— Médium, ça sonnait encore trop surnaturel.

— Et bien quand il viendra, et s'il doit entrer, empêche-le de regarder le parquet. En particulier celui de la chambre.

— Autrement, il te verra ?

— Exactement.

Axel avait passé des mois sans la voir. Mais il avait senti sa présence. Et il n'avait aucune prédisposition pour ça, à part le fait d'être magique. Les agents spéciaux, les _médiums_ , étaient sélectionnés et entraînés spécifiquement pour débusquer ce qui était caché. Voir ce qui était vrai, c'était leur truc. Axel, lui, utilisait la magie de sang. Et pas une des meilleures. Pour exercer son pouvoir, il avait besoin de potions, de choses à ingérer, à appliquer sur la peau ou les cheveux. Il aurait pu rendre aveugle quelqu'un en lui versant seulement des gouttes d'eau salée dans les yeux, mais pas sans rien. Ce n'était probablement pas sa véritable prédisposition, mais qui pouvait lui enseigner ?

La morte se leva lentement, et commença à marcher droit vers le mur, celui qui aurait donné sur la chambre si tant était qu'on passe à travers.

— Attends, lui lança le roux. Ton nom ?

— Alma.

Elle ne s arrêta pas, elle s'effaça plutôt. Comme un mauvais rêve.

— Serrons-nous la main, Axel.

Ses derniers mots résonnèrent presque, puis devinrent silence.

Alma.

Axel la chercha sur Google en même temps qu'il se prépara du riz blanc nature. Une certaine Alma, liée de quelque façon que ce soit à cette adresse. Curieusement, il trouva. Qui aurait cru que Sandra était un état totalitaire ?

« Incendie dévastateur dans le centre-ville : le nid d'une sorcière finit en cendre. »

« Orochi Alma s'enfuit après un dernier acte de vandalisme »

« Un corps dans les décombres : Alma meurtrière »

« Corps identifié : la maîtresse du clan Orochi n'exercera plus »

Axel s'attarda sur ce dernier titre.

« Le corps sans tête et carbonisé retrouvé dans les décombres n'était autre que celui de la sorcière Orochi Alma elle-même... » « ...son suicide vindicatif aura coûté cher au contribuable... » « ...que le reste du clan s'éteigne avec elle... »

Le reste du clan ne s'était probablement pas éteint avec elle, après ça. Axel connaissait vaguement l'histoire. Il y avait eu d'autres événements du même genre, une guerre avait éclaté à Sandra, les bombes et les mitrailleuses avaient été plus puissantes que les sorts et malédictions. Et aujourd'hui, il en était là.

Sandra avait sa propre version de la vérité. Orochi Alma devenait un monstre de manipulation, une tentatrice aux griffes plus aiguisées que des rasoirs. C'était le cas de tous les Marginaux. Il n'y avait pas que les sorcières : les enfants orphelins, les chômeurs, les sans abris... Les prisons en étaient pleines. Tout le monde n'avait pas droit à l'injection létale sans sommation.

C'était une curieuse sensation, que de savoir un peu mieux qui nous observait. Axel avait toujours su qu'elle était là, mais aujourd'hui, il l'avait rencontrée. Comme un violent esprit frappeur, d'abord, puis comme une véritable personne. Elle était toujours là, qu'elle l'observe véritablement ou non, la possibilité existait. C'était étrange. Et presque… rassurant, d'une façon incroyablement malsaine.

Elle était morte, et elle avait tenté de le tuer, le terrorisant jusqu'aux os, et pourtant, Axel était plus proche d'elle que de n'importe quel sandre. Il n'était pas de son clan – il était un Montague – mais c'était presque…

C'était presque… comme une alliée.

Elle le réveilla, au milieu de la nuit.

Axel ne faisait plus de rêves depuis longtemps. La nuit, il occupait son esprit avec des formules, il s'obligeait à les réciter dans son sommeil, mentalement, pour rentabiliser son temps et pratiquer un maximum. Ce n'était pas reposant, c'était pour ça qu'il dormait autant.

Pourtant, en plein milieu de la nuit, ce qu'il entendit ne fut pas des murmures tapissant les parois de son crâne. Ce fut un son sec, désagréable. Osseux, comme des cervicales. Comme si on les brisait.

 _Crrk_

 _Krrrhck_

 _Ckrh_

Et c'était juste au dessus de lui.

Axel ouvrit brusquement les yeux et oui. Il la vit. Elle flottait au dessus de lui, avec une apparence différente des deux précédentes. Elle portait une sorte de robe légère qui lévitait avec elle, face au vivant comme s'ils avaient été debout l'un devant l'autre. Ses cheveux étaient défaits, incroyablement longs. Eux aussi flottaient. Est-ce que la gravité jouait des tours à Axel ? On aurait pu jurer qu'Alma était couchée au fond d'un lac.

On voyait parfaitement son visage.

 _CRRRK_

Elle fixait Axel, les yeux écarquillés dans une expression inquiétante. Une sorte de peur figée dans la réflexion. Elle ouvrit la bouche :

 _Krrck chrrrck crrh_

Ce bruit. C'était elle. C'était ses os. Ils se brisaient. Ses jambes. Elles étaient en miettes, fracturées avec une telle force qu'on voyait, sous sa peau, son squelette éclatés en trois ou quatre. Elle tremblait.

— Alma, murmura Axel.

Elle cligna des yeux.

 _CRRK CRRHQUE_

Ses poignets. Sa main gauche, elle… Son bras gauche s'allongea, comme si on tirait dessus, jusqu'à…

 _KRRCK_

…céder.

Et puis ce fut sa nuque. Alma, sans bruit, versa une larme. Elle commença à pleurer en silence. Puis brusquement, elle fut jetée contre l'armoire. Les portes explosèrent même sous la violence de la projection, se transformant en poignard de bois qui transpercèrent la morte. Les bruits de brisures d'os continuèrent, mais cette fois, la scène fut entièrement rejouée. Alma se mit à hurler. De terreur, de douleur, d'une voix comme on n'en entendait jamais dans la vraie vie. Une voix écorchée. Et sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre que regarder le corps de la sorcière être brisé et arraché petit à petit, Axel resta immobile. Intervenir n'aurait servit à rien. Elle était déjà morte.

Il ne voyait que les membres qu'il lui restait se débattre avec leurs dernières forces. On la tenait par le cou, plaquée au fond de l'armoire brisée, et elle suffoquait. Elle s'étouffait dans son sang. Mais elle continuait de crier. Elle appelait à l'aide. Personne ne venait.

Des doigts de sa main droite sortirent soudain des étincelles, et bientôt, des flammes apparurent. L'armoire commença à brûler. Alma y était toujours empalée. Son agresseur invisible avait dû s'écarter, car elle tenta de se sortir de là, mais ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, elle… elle n'avait plus de jambes. Il y avait tellement de sang, et les flammes… Elle s'étouffait comme si sa gorge aussi avait été poignardée. Juste avant que le feu n'atteigne les giclées de sang qui continuait de couler de son corps, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle était effrayée.

Puis elle hurla à nouveau, quand bien même une latte de bois en travers de la gorge. Ce fut la douleur. Sa peau commençait à fondre, à se liquéfier, laissant la chair sanguinolente, la graisse, alimenter plus encore les flammes. Sa robe brûla avec elle, mais même de longues secondes après que le tissu ait entièrement été réduit en cendre, Alma continua de tressauter, de crier, dans des gargouillis monstrueux. Jusqu'à ce que ce qu'il restait de sa nuque se déchire enfin. Son corps s'effondra lourdement au milieu des flammes, et bientôt, sa tête roula aussi. Elle était enfin morte.

Alors, le parquet rongé par le feu commença à craquer, sous le poids de l'armoire, et bientôt, céda.

Et tout fut terminé. La pénombre fut ne nouveau complète, et ainsi fut aussi le silence. Presque comme si rien ne s'était produit. Mais Axel n'allait jamais pouvoir oublier une chose pareille. Il en était toujours tétanisé. Et encore, il n'avait rien vu de l'agresseur, le feu n'avait été que lumière pour lui. Mais ces sons, ces images. Il était supposé se rendormir ? Ce n'était pas p-

Ce n'était _pas fini_.

Maintenant que tout était redevenu normal, que l'armoire était de nouveau là, dans sa présente version réparée, maintenant que le calme était total, le grincement du battant, sur ses gonds, parut être une longue et pressante, lancinante alarme. Et bien sûr, dans l'obscurité, celle que les flammes un peu plus tôt avaient rendue étrangère, à laquelle Axel n'était plus habituée, une forme bougea. Humanoïde, sans tête. Sans bruit. Presque plus de jambe, plus de bras gauche. L'esprit frappeur, le fou, celui qui attaquait sans se souvenir ensuite. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Axel. L'armoire dont il sortait n'était qu'à la droite du lit, elle le touchait presque. Il n'y avait qu'un pas entre le vivant et l'entité.

Celle-ci le franchi.

Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle continua tout droit, vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit lentement, avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Axel ne s'autorisa pas à respirer avant encore plusieurs secondes. Quand, après quelques minutes, il s'autorisa aussi à bouger, il alluma sa lampe de chevet. Sa nuit était terminée.

—-—

On frappait à la porte.

On frappait…? Merde.

Axel s'était rendormi, finalement. Il avait laissé la lumière allumée. Quelle heure était-il ? Bordel… Il n'avait ni l'humeur ni l'énergie. Avec une nuit pareille, merci mais non.

Seulement ça frappait.

— _Police_ , ça dit même. _Ouvrez s'il vous plait._

Axel sauta dans ses vêtements. Quelle putain d'heure était-il ?… 9h30 ? Le portable indiqua 9h42. Est-ce c'était une heure pour venir frapper chez quelqu'un, en pleine semaine ? N'importe quel employé de bureau était déjà parti.

— _Monsieur Montague. Ouvrez._

Axel fut présentable en quelques secondes, mais se laissa quand même le temps de passer à la salle de bain. Il devait vérifier son visage, son expression. Il sourit à son reflet. Ça ferait l'affaire.

— J'arrive !

On cessa de frapper. Et comme promis, Axel arriva. C'était donc le médium, déjà. Les connards ne perdaient pas leur temps.

Axel sourit, Axel ouvrit la porte.

Axel aurait voulu tuer ce traître. Il n'avait assisté à rien de pire que cette nuit, mais lui aussi avait vu et vécu son lot d'horreurs.

— Bonjour, officier, lança-t-il d'un ton fatigué, mais jovial.

Ça commençait à devenir dégoûtant quand on arrivait à le simuler parfaitement, pas vrai ?

Malgré lui, le roux haussa les sourcils. L'agent spécial sur lequel s'ouvrit la porte fut... petit. Axel était grand mais lui était petit. L'écart de taille entre eux n'en était que plus grand. Les yeux verts de l'homme sorcière se plissèrent d'une mince satisfaction.

— Monsieur Montague ? demanda l'agent.

— C'est moi.

Pour éviter que le flic lui pose la question d'entrer, Axel sortit, laissa ouvert derrière lui pour paraître moins suspect.

Bien.

L'agent ne devait pas regarder le parquet.

— Vous avez mis un certain temps à ouvrir, Monsieur Montague.

— Pour ne rien vous cacher, j'étais encore au lit.

L'agent plissa les yeux.

Il avait de grands yeux bleus, ronds, il paraissait bien trop jeune pour afficher un air si sérieux. Un petit blond ébouriffé aux yeux bleus. C'était une sorcière nordique.

— On ne vous a pas prévenu ?

— Si, votre collègue, hier... Elle a dit que vous viendriez dans les prochains jours. Je m'attendais pas à ce que ça veuille dire « dès demain ».

Le petit blond hocha la tête.

— C'est un problème ?

Petit vicieux de merde.

— Bien sûr que non, sourit Axel. Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas, officier.

— C'est agent. Agent Knox.

Axel la ferma et se contenta de sourire. Il n'avait rien de plus à répondre à ça.

— Vous avez emménagé récemment, n'est-ce pas ? continua Monsieur l'Agent Knox.

— En effet.

— Et vous êtes... développeur ?

— Oui.

— Hier, vous étiez hors de chez vous quand l'immeuble s'est effondré, c'est bien ça ?

Le ton que prenait l'agent ne plaisait pas du tout à la sorcière rousse. Un ton désintéressé, mais suspicieux. Juste assez irrespectueux pour être mal placé.

— C'est curieux, non ? reprit l'agent spécial. Vous exercez à domicile, et pourtant, vous êtes parti de chez vous hier avant l'aube, période à laquelle s'est produit l'événement, et vous êtes rentré… dans la soirée ?

Sale petit fils de pute. Axel, souriant, hocha la tête.

— J'ai rendu visite à plusieurs fournisseurs.

— Fournisseurs de ?

Il se força à avoir un petit rire, comme s'il était amusé par tant de questions. Ce n'était pas le cas. Pas le cas du tout.

— Et bien, de matériel. Vous pensez que je travaille sur quoi ?

— J'ai seulement du mal à comprendre pourquoi il vous faut plusieurs fournisseurs pour, j'imagine, un seul ordinateur, et, quoi, deux, trois écrans ?

Oh, il n'y avait pas que ça.

— Ou alors vous avez différents fournisseurs pour votre connexion internet ?…

L'agent secoua la tête.

— Vous voyez, c'est assez difficile à comprendre. Est-ce que je pourrais jeter un œil à l'intérieur, Monsieur Montague ?

Comme jamais encore, le sourire d'Axel s'élargit. Il lui montra toutes ses dents, à ce petit médium. Il l'aurait bouffé sur place.

— Mais _bien sûr_ , répondit-il en le fixant quelques longues secondes, avant de se retourner.

Il rouvrit lentement la porte.

Bon. Il ne fallait pas que l'agent regarde le parquet.

Le sol en était fait dans toutes les pièces.

— Par quoi vous voulez commencer ? demanda Axel en se retournant à peine entré, pour capter le regard de Monsieur Knox. La chambre ?

L'agent haussa imperceptiblement les sourcils.

— Plutôt votre espace de travail.

Il y tenait, à son histoire de fournisseurs. Personne ne s'y était encore intéressé autant. Oui, c'était incohérent, mais pas tant que ça. Pas _assez_.

Axel recula jusqu'au milieu du salon, et désigna du regard un coin de celui-ci. À l'instant où l'agent Knox entra, à l'instant où il posa seulement son pied à l'intérieur, l'appartement tout entier cessa de respirer. Il se glaça.

Le roux garda les yeux rivés sur Knox. Knox aussi le regardait. L'espace d'une seconde, plus que suspicieux, il parut même intrigué. Axel y entendit une chance, et donna à l'agent une autre sorte de sourire.

— C'est là que la magie opère, dit-il, en désignant cette fois de la main son ordinateur.

L'illusion y était. C'était un véritable pc de professionnel, avec une tour imposante, et bourrée de ram supplémentaire, avec un processeur Intel Core i5 quadricœur de 7e génération.

Avec une machine pareille, Axel avait _l'air_ de passer tout son temps derrière l'écran. En particulier parce que comme l'avait deviné le blond, il en avait deux, de 22 et 27 pouces.

Knox observa la bête un instant, puis, comme Axel s'était déplacé de manière à rester dans son champ de vision immédiat, il releva les yeux vers lui. Mais il ne dit rien.

Le cœur du roux battait à cent à l'heure. Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses grands yeux bleus. Et pourtant, tout dépendait d'eux. S'ils regardaient vers ce plancher, la vie entière d'Axel basculait. La vie d'Axel était finie.

— Est-ce que vous voulez voir autre chose, Monsieur l'Agent ?

Pourtant, ce n'était pas de peur que son cœur battait à tout rompre. Ce regard qu'ils soutenaient tous les deux commençait à être un peu trop long pour n'être rien de plus. Oh, Axel savait ce que c'était pour lui.

Ce qui le faisait frissonner, c'était l'adrénaline. Son ennemi juré était là, face à lui. Quel délice, d'être en la présence de ce qu'on avait toujours détesté. D'être assez proche pour le toucher.

Les clients d'Axel n'étaient que des pions, eux aussi victimes de l'Etat de Sandra. Mais cet agent spécial ? Oh, il était parfait. C'était lui.

Il pouvait incarner tous les persécuteurs et tous les assassins. Il était tangible, il avait un souffle et il pouvait saigner.

Alors Axel pouvait l'étrangler, lui trancher les veines.

Quel délice, d'être en sa présence. Séduit par sa haine, il sourit à nouveau, et à nouveau, ce fut un genre de sourire différent.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voudriez me montrer, Monsieur Montague ?

Monsieur Montague haussa les sourcils. Est-ce que l'agent essayait de jouer avec lui ? Et dans ce cas, auquel des deux jeux ? Séduction ? Intimidation ? Axel opta pour celui qui lui plaisait de plus.

— Pourquoi pas la salle de bain ?

Elle était de l'autre côté du couloir, mais elle était aussi tapissée de carrelage.

— Ou bien… la chambre ?

Tout sauf la chambre. C'était le parquet, et surtout, c'était l'armoire.

Mais l'Agent Knox n'allait pas choisir la chambre, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait plus se le permettre, maintenant. Il avait forcément compris le sous-entendu.

S'il ne l'avait pas capté dans les l'inclinaison des mots, Axel s'assura qu'il le voit dans son regard, et en laissant traîner un peu celui-ci, distilla du vert sur la gorge et les épaules du blond.

 _Huuum_ , quel délice. Il pouvait presque la sentir, cette gorge, fragilement vibrer sous ses doigts.

L'Agent Knox resta de marbre. En tout cas, il le parut.

— Je pense que ça ira pour aujourd'hui, dit-il seulement.

Pour l'empêcher de se retourner, Axel s'approcha de lui. En bon agent, sur ses gardes, Knox ne lui tourna pas le dos. Au lieu de ça, il se laissa dépasser, sans quitter le roux du regard. Il se laissa ouvrir la porte d'entrer par un sourire aux yeux verts.

— Vous allez revenir ? demanda Axel.

— Un agent va très probablement revenir, oui. Pourquoi, Monsieur Montague ?

Knox se retrouva finalement hors de l'appartement, et Axel s'appuya lascivement contre l'encadrement.

— Si quelqu'un revient, j'aime autant que ce soit vous.

L'agent plissa les yeux, et Axel rêva un instant de le tuer, sans d'autres bruits que ses soupirs étouffés quand il exhalerait son dernier souffle.

Axel aurait voulu tuer n'importe lequel d'entre eux. C'était comme Alma l'avait dit : qu'on leur coupe la tête.

— Au revoir, Monsieur Montague.

Knox n'attendit pas de réponse pour se retourner et commencer à descendre les escaliers.

— Au revoir, Monsieur l'Agent ! lui lança Axel avec le dégoût pressé contre ses lèvres.

Et finalement, il referma la porte. L'appartement recommença à respirer. Axel aussi. Son cœur ralentit progressivement.

Il revint dans le salon, observa la pièce un moment, puis s'engagea sans bruit dans le couloir. Aucun de ses pas sur le plancher, sur aucune latte, ne fit le moindre son. En arrivant dans la chambre, il s'assit sur le lit, dos à l'armoire.

— « _J'aime autant que ce soit vous_ » ? fit une voix de sorcière derrière lui.

— Il n'a pas regardé le parquet.

— Et ? Les homosexuels ne sont plus Marginaux ?

— Plus depuis que l'augmentation de la population a provoqué trois grandes famines.

Alma s'assit juste derrière Axel, juste dans son angle mort. Invisible, elle fit à peine s'affaisser le matelas.

— Woaw. En seulement 50 ans ?

— En seulement 20.

Elle soupira, Axel l'entendit.

— La magie aurait pu les aider.

Axel pouffa. Quoi ?

— Les _aider_ ?

— On peut faire pousser pratiquement n'importe quoi par magie de la terre.

— Ouais, c'est comme ça que les sorcières élémentaires ont survécu à la faim. Et ont été débusquées, et tuées par l'Etat.

— Si Sandra avait vu le potentiel de la magie, la coexistence aurait pu être une réalité.

Axel se retourna vivement :

— Sandra a clairement fait son choix !

Mais derrière lui, il n'y avait personne. Pas sur le lit, pas dans l'armoire. Il était seul.

Mais il avait raison. Sandra avait fait son choix. Voir ses citoyens mourir de faim était plus acceptable que de permettre aux sorcières de _vivre_.

Que les citoyens meurent, alors. C'était pour cette exacte raison qu'Axel dealait. Pour les empoisonner, pour qu'ils s'étouffent dans leur privilège d'être « meilleurs que lui ».

Les parents d'Axel avaient été des sorcières élémentaires.

Après ce jour là, il s'en écoula plusieurs autres, calmes. Axel choisit plutôt de faire profil bas, et délaissa son sweat turquoise jusqu'à ce que cette histoire se tasse.

Alma eut probablement la même idée, car brusquement, elle était de nouveau introuvable. Alors, pour occuper ses nuits, Axel confectionnait des doses. Quand bien même il n'allait pas les vendre, pas tout de suite, il les préparait. Avec une minutie quasi obsessionnelle. C'était thérapeutique, ce poison. Rien de ce qu'il faisait n'était pour eux. Non. Tout était pour lui-même. Axel était d'un égoïsme suave, désirable, et les sandres ne voyaient pas plus loin que leurs désirs.

Quel délice ç'aurait été, de capturer l'Agent Knox lui aussi. Quel délice de l'imaginer s'intoxiquer avec du sucre à ses lèvres, et l'addiction au fond de sa gorge.

Bientôt, les manches d'Axel furent pleines. Il entendait les appels silencieux de ses clients, ceux qui venaient dans son domaine déserté et ne le trouvaient pas. Ils commençaient à se faire nombreux, les imbéciles. Peut-être qu'après tout, Axel aussi était un drogué. Peut-être qu'il avait lui aussi besoin de son fix, peut-être qu'il le trouvait dans la gangrène qu'il distillait lentement. Peut-être qu'Axel avait besoin de les détruire, pour qu'ils ne soient vraiment plus « meilleurs que lui ».

Quoiqu'il en fut, un des jours qui suivit ceux qui avaient précédés, la sorcière rousse enfila son sweat de dealer. Et qui fut aux portes de son domaine pour l'accueillir comme un souverain ?

Elle, bien sûr. Qui d'autre ?

Aérienne.

Comment cette victime de son propre temps, incapable de seulement prendre conscience de sa détresse sans se briser en miettes, pouvait-elle être meilleure qu'Axel ? Inconcevable.

Aérienne n'avait pas déjà consommé l'entièreté de son dernier achat. Mais elle venait pour un ami, le cousin de son compagnon. Il était, lui aussi, en recherche de drogues récréatives, et bien sûr, le couple nécrosé, qui formait les plus fervents clients d'Axel, n'avait pas pu résister à l'appel gratifiant de l'individualité. Quand bien même elle était fausse, qu'elle n'avait rien d'individuel. Quand bien même cette fierté, flattée par l'admiration que d'autres faibles esprits pouvaient avoir pour le pathétique, le misérable fait de consommer de la drogue, d'être _tellement unique_ , n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Il y avait bien des junkies à Sandra. Et ceux qui se sentaient spécieux grâce au fait d'en être se faisaient seulement pisser dessus par leur propre déni. Et se noyaient dedans.

Aérienne prit ses doses, et donna la sienne à Axel. La destruction lente de toute sa personne, le fait de surveiller qu'elle était bien en train de pourrir, _oh_ … Un high pareil n'avait pas d'égal.

Axel était seul juge. Les innocents étaient faits coupables, puis condamnés, sans même le savoir. Au hasard. La seule différence avec ce que Sandra faisait aux sorcières, c'était le pouvoir de choisir. Les innocents d'Axel étaient faits coupables par leur propre stupide libre arbitre.

Ce fut donc une bonne journée. Jusqu'à approximativement 14h30.

Seul depuis déjà quelques heures, Axel s'installa quelque part pour manger. Lorsqu'il portait son sweat, il était quelqu'un d'autre. Une autre personne. Pas une sorcière, pas un citoyen. Et ce statut de non-existence l'obligeait à se déplacer entre les blocs gris. Il se devait d'être à la fois visible, seul chose colorée dans tout le paysage, et invisible. Il pouvait disparaitre. C'était chose assez aisée, dans le silence. Un peu de magie et le tour était joué. Il suffisait de distraire les regards, juste assez longtemps pour tourner sans bruit à l'angle d'une rue, et soudain, il n'y avait plus personne.

Mais ça demandait une certaine énergie, d'attirer aussi discrètement l'attention. Et ce n'était pas nécessaire pour manger. Alors, approximativement à 14h30, Axel se trouva un recoin d'invisibilité et se posa là, sans bruit.

C'était dans une petite ruelle grise, entre un escalier de service, fait de cinq marches conduisant à une porte, et une grande benne à ordure vide. C'était la place idéale pour _quelqu'un comme lui_ , n'est-ce pas ?

Axel ne sortit pas sa nourriture immédiatement. Comme le reste, il la gardait dans l'une de ses manches, mais pas celles du sweat. Rien ne devait se mélanger avec le sweat. Non, la nourriture, qui était propre et devait le rester, il la cachait contre son ventre, sous son T-shirt.

Cacher des choses dans ses vêtements était probablement la seule magie véritable dont Axel était capable.

Après s'être laissé le temps de contempler la vacuité de son existence, et le plaisir paradoxal qu'il tirait de la destruction de personnes encore plus vaines que lui, le roux souleva le pan de son T-shirt et en tira un sandwich. C'était très sincèrement deux tranches de pain autour d'une pâte de thon et mayonnaise. L'efficace combo.

Axel déballa lentement son repas, sans bruit. Sans rien remarquer autour de lui. Sans rien entendre. Il finit par entendre. Il fut bien obligé.

— Je suis surpris, fit une voix, quelques marches au dessus de lui.

La sorcière leva la tête et reconnu sa semblable en un instant. C'était lui. Caché dans un grand manteau noir, les mains dans ses poches, il surplombait complètement Axel d'un regard bleu outrageusement satisfait.

Knox.

— Votre pouvoir, Monsieur Montague, est tellement faible. Je pensais vraiment que vous étiez un citoyen.

Axel ne se leva pas. À quoi bon ? Un sandre, il aurait pu le tuer facilement. Mais un agent spécial ? Knox avait probablement reçu, dans le seul but de détruire les autres sorcières, ce à quoi les autres sorcières désespéraient d'avoir accès : un entraînement. Personne n'avait enseigné à Axel.

Il avait un couteau dans la manche droite de son sweat, pourtant. Il ne partirait pas sans essayer.

— Mais ce petit tour, là. Avec votre T-shirt. C'est de la magie, de la basse magie.

La bouche d'Axel se métamorphosa en un large rictus joueur. Il était écœuré. Celui qui allait le détruire possédait une meilleure magie que lui. Celui-là était vraiment _meilleur que lui_.

— Vous êtes bien loin de votre QG, Monsieur l'Agent, répondit Axel calmement.

— Vous êtes bien loin de chez vous, Monsieur Montague.

— Je dois voir quelques fournisseurs.

Son sourire s'évapora lentement, à mesure que l'agent spécial s'accroupit sur les marches. Il était toujours plus petit, mais il serait toujours plus haut. Ces marches sous lui, c'était son statut. Peu importait sa véritable taille, peu importait celle d'Axel.

— Puisque vous êtes une sorcière, continua l'agent, j'en déduis que vous saviez, pour votre colocataire.

Axel haussa les sourcils.

— L'entité morte qui est chez vous.

Knox haussa les épaules. Son sourire à lui était authentique.

— Vous l'avez sentie ?

— Non, avoua Knox. Elle s'est très bien cachée. C'est le miroir du salon qui l'a trahie.

Merde. Pas de reflet. C'était comme ça qu'Axel avait compris, lui aussi.

— Et vous, Monsieur Montague. Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose avec vous. Votre histoire de développeur ne tenait pas la route.

Axel laissa échapper un pouffement amer.

— Les chiens creusent, pas vrai ? Dès qu'ils sentent un os, ils creusent.

— Vous ne devriez peut-être pas me traiter de chien dans votre situation, Monsieur Montague.

Pourquoi pas ? Autrement, il allait le tuer ?

— Comment vous m'avez trouvé ?

— Je vous ai suivi. C'était étrangement difficile. Un autre de vos tours ?

Axel mordit dans son sandwich.

— Comment ça va se passer ? Vous me décapitez tout de suite ?

— Pourquoi pas vous embarquer au poste ? Vous y rencontreriez un juge, c'est lui qui déciderait de votre sentence.

Axel mâcha, avala, dans une apparence de grand calme. Les apparences mentaient.

— Tu crois pas que ça va se passer si facilement, pas vrai ?

Axel ne verrai jamais l'intérieur d'une cours pénale. Il mourrait en se battant comme un diable, ici, dans cette ruelle. Personne ne déciderait de sa sentence. Il n'était pas coupable, être né n'était pas un crime.

Le visage de Knox devint plus sérieux, si toutefois c'était possible.

— J'ai pas choisi ce boulot pour la facilité.

— Oh ?

Axel remballa son sandwich. Il n'allait peut-être plus en avoir besoin d'ici quelques minutes.

— J'aurais raison de présumé que tu n'as rien choisi du tout, non ?

C'était tellement monstrueux que c'en devenait pathétique.

— Comment ça s'est passé ? Ils sont venus, ils t'ont capturé, ils t'ont laissé vivre à condition que tu pourchasse les tiens et que tu sois payé pour ça ? Wouah.

Il ne tremblerait pas. Ni de rage, ni de peur.

Non, curieusement, ce fut Knox qui vacilla. Il baissa les yeux. C'était une chance. Une infime chance de survie.

— Qu'est-ce qui est tellement différent, entre toi et moi ? Le badge ?

— Je ne suis pas une sorcière.

— Ouvre un dictionnaire. Tu es une sorcière si tu peux utiliser la magie.

Knox releva les yeux vers Axel. Il refléta, l'espace d'un instant, l'expression du roux. Une apparence de grand calme. Une apparence qui mentait. Jusqu'au sourire qui apparut même sur sa bouche.

— Selon cette définition, toi, tu ne l'es presque pas.

Le sang d'Axel ne fit qu'un tour. En un seul instant, il se glaça, il se mit à bouillir. Personne n'aurait dit de lui qu'il n'était presque pas une sorcière. C'était tout ce qu'il était. Rien d'autre.

— Attention, _Monsieur Knox_. Vous donnez presque l'impression de vouloir me laisser vivre.

Le blond se releva. C'était incroyable qu'il ai put venir aussi près sans qu'Axel ne le remarque.

— Vous avez raison, Monsieur Montague. Je n'ai pas choisi de condamner des gens à mort.

Le roux fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas une réponse à laquelle il s'était attendu. Il fut soudain poussé à court de répliques, trop surpris pour être malin. Et face à lui, Knox se releva, et descendit les marches.

— Je suis resté invisible pendant 28 ans, dit Axel, presque à voix basse. Quel mal je pourrais bien faire ?

À part droguer de pitoyables âmes en quête désespérée d'individualité. Mais ça, n'importe quel sandre pouvait le faire. C'était pour ça qu'on ne condamnait un dealer à mort que s'il était aussi sorcière.

— 28 ans, hum ? Votre fichier dit 26.

Il fallait croire que ses parents avaient fait du particulièrement bon travail pendant deux ans.

— Oh, et c'est un problème ? C'est trop vieux, pour vous ?

Knox plissa ses grands yeux bleus. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il avait attendu en réponse.

— Vous n'êtes plus invisible, maintenant.

— Je ne vais pas détruire la société en cachant des sandwiches dans mon T-shirt, si ?

La loi était la loi. Il n'y avait aucun agent spécial capable de marchander avec elle. Alors que faisait celui-là ? Qui était Monsieur Knox ? Il recula lentement, d'un ou deux pas.

— Tenez-vous en à vos petits tours de passe-passe dans les ruelles, Monsieur Montague, et restez très loin de la magie élémentaire. Parce que je vous vois, je vous ai à l'œil.

Pour s'illustrer, sûrement, il observa Axel encore quelques longues secondes. Celui-ci, tombant des nues, se releva. Ils étaient à la même hauteur, maintenant, debout au même niveau, et Axel était plus grand. L'agent spécial commença tout simplement à s'éloigner.

— Comment tu t'appelles ? lui lança Axel.

— Je ne donne pas mon nom complet aux sorcières, répliqua le blond par dessus son épaule.

— Est-ce qu'on ne vient pas de déterminer qu'avec moi, ça craint presque rien ?

Par dessus son épaule, cette fois, Knox le regarda. Il le voyait, oui. Il l'avait à l'œil.

— Ou alors je _suis_ vraiment trop vieux pour toi ?

Axel le vit plisser les yeux, encore. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il le faisait un peu trop souvent pour que ça ne signifie rien.

— Roxas, répondit finalement l'agent blond aux grands yeux bleus.

— Tes semblables te remercient, Roxas.

L'Agent Knox ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de disparaitre au bout de la ruelle. Axel, brusquement, eut l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose. Dans ses mains, entre ses doigts. Le désir de meurtre, la caresse qu'il avait imaginée, celle d'étrangler l'agent à mort.

Disparue.

Axel, ce jour là, fut rentré chez lui plus tôt que jamais. Il avait survécu à une visite d'agent spécial, il ne voulait pas tenter le diable.

À la place, il chercha plutôt le réconfort d'un esprit. Chez lui, il n'était pas seul, et seul, ça avait toujours été le problème. Il s'enferma donc dans son appartement, et, ne sachant pas vraiment comment invoquer un esprit, alla directement dans sa chambre, devant l'armoire.

C'était étrange, d'ailleurs, de voir dans quel état elle était. Abîmée et vieille, oui, mais pas _brûlée_ ni _détruite_ comme elle aurait dû l'être. L'idée d'Axel, c'était que la magie d'Alma la maintenait dans un état acceptable. Il l'avait vue partir en flamme, après tout. Il les avait vues brûler toutes les deux.

D'ailleurs… il avait vu Alma faire jaillir des étincelles de ses doigts. Est-ce qu'elle avait été une sorcière élémentaire ? Axel n'avait jamais vraiment su quelle était sa magie, et il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à le savoir, mais ce qu'avait dit Roxas Knox – si tant était qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit, avec autant de X dans un seul nom. Axel était si faible qu'il n'était presque pas sorcière ? Oui, certes, la magie d'Axel était _faible_ , mais comment était-il supposer la renforcer ? La magie, ça ne s'apprenait pas comme ça, juste en agitant les doigts et en essayant de nouvelles choses. Il fallait un guide, un professeur. Une sorcière expérimentée dans le domaine qui nous correspondait. Exactement ce à quoi on ne pouvait pas accéder quand nos deux parents se faisaient tuer par le gouvernement et qu'on était forcé de vivre caché et reclus.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses sur le dossier d'Axel qui n'étaient pas vraies, à commencer par son âge, oui, mais pas seulement. Son lieu de naissance, son cursus scolaire, les noms de ses parents, tout ça était faux. Sandra n'avait sur lui qu'un tissu de mensonge parsemé de vérités.

Tomber par chance sur un refuge de sorcières n'arrivait que dans les petites histoires. Dans la vraie vie, si on était vraiment chanceux, on arrivait à tenir plus de 20 ans sans se faire prendre.

Et on emménageait avec l'esprit d'une sorcière.

Axel s'assit là, devant l'armoire. Il attendit que, peut-être, qu'Alma en sorte. Il attendit plusieurs heures, mais elles lui semblèrent bien moins longues que les quelques minutes parlées avec Roxas Knox.

 _Roxas Knox_. Est-ce qu'on était sérieux ?

Axel, patient, resta immobile sur le parquet pendant tant de temps qu'il finit par perdre le compte. Mais après tout ce temps, son attente fut enfin récompensée, mais peut-être pas de la manière qu'il attendait.

Ça grinça, derrière lui. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrait, lentement, presque comme si le vent l'avait effleurée. Il n'y avait pas de vent, à l'intérieur, par le moindre courant d'air.

Non, au lieu de ça, il y avait plutôt une silhouette humaine, sombre, immobile elle aussi. Elle avait une tête, et deux bras, deux jambes. Elle avait des cheveux, c'était Alma. Mais telle qu'elle se plaçait, en retrait dans le couloir, on ne pouvait pas la voir vraiment. On ne pouvait pas deviner si elle était carbonisée, ou non. Si elle reconnaissait Axel, ou… non.

— Alma ?

On la voyait à peine se détacher. Est-ce que c'était vraiment elle ? Est-ce qu'il y avait eu d'autres morts dans cet immeuble ?…

Est-ce qu'elle était redevenue l'esprit de charbon, est-ce qu'elle allait… attaquer à nouveau ?

— Alm-

— Je ne sais pas toi, mais j'en ai plus qu'assez de voir les miens être exterminés.

La voix d'Alma. Axel sentit l'inquiétude lui glisser le long de l'échine, et s'en aller.

— …hein ?

— Sandra a fait son choix, oui, mais si s'aplatir et marchander permet de _survivre_ , je vais le faire.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Alma baissa la tête.

— J'étais disposée à le faire. Et j'ai été assassinée.

Elle y était toujours. À cette conversation qu'ils avaient eu. Axel baissa lui aussi les yeux, un instant. Il voyait un peu mieux ce qu'elle voulait dire, maintenant. Il avait insisté sur sa faiblesse magique juste pour survivre.

Tant qu'on était en vie, on avait une chance de changer. De devenir plus fort.

— Alma, tu es une sorcière de feu, non ?

La silhouette releva la tête.

— Non, pas du tout. Je suis une sorcière de sang.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Ces petites poudres que tu prépares… C'est ce genre de chose, mon domaine. Le corps, la biologie, l'hérédité…

Axel se releva de sa position assise.

— Mais… les flammes…?

— Quelles flammes ?

Celle qu'elle avait fait apparaître au moment de sa mort. _Ces_ flammes.

— Oh, fit-elle en entrant dans la pièce. _Ces_ flammes. Hum…

Pensive, ailleurs, elle s'approcha du lit et monta dessus. Elle s'assit, dos à Axel.

— Le feu m'a toujours fasciné, mais ça n'a jamais été ma spécialité.

Alma haussa les épaules.

— Tu voudrais apprendre, c'est ça ?

— Le feu ?… Comment ça ?

— C'est ta magie.

Axel plissa les yeux. Le feu ? Ses deux parents avaient été des sorcières de la terre.

— J'ai dû travailler énormément, continua Alma, pour forcer la magie de sang à me permettre de façonner du feu. Tout au long de ma vie. Et toi ? Tu as déjà essayé ?

— Non.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que ça fait de la lumière, j'essaie d'être discret.

Et jusqu'ici, ça avait marché. Mais à quel prix ? Il soupira. Ses deux parents avaient été des élémentaires de la terre, il n'avait jamais cherché plus loin. Mais le feu. Bien sûr.

— Donc… Tu as toujours été fascinée par le feu. Et je suis une sorcière du feu.

— Comme je disais, on pourrait mettre un place un petit professorat.

Toujours dos au vivant, sur le lit, Alma se mit à rire.

— Regarde où nous en sommes. Mon pauvre petit. Je suis le meilleur tuteur que tu puisses trouver. C'est la merde.

Axel n'avait jamais eu de tuteur. Quelque soit le niveau de merde que ça représentait, c'était une amélioration.

Ainsi commença donc ce qu'Alma appelait leur professorat. Les semaines qui suivirent, la sorcière rousse renonça à vendre ses origami jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et au lieu de ça, s'exerça avec son mentor mort. Axel se leva chaque jour et se coucha chaque nuit avec le soleil, pour masquer sa pratique dans la lumière. Alma ne pouvait pas le guider de manière physique, elle ne pouvait pas illustrer les conseils qu'elle donnait, mais déjà, elle en donnait. Elle passa les premiers jours à lui expliquer ce qu'était la chaleur. Le principe même, la physique derrière la magie.

En tant que sorcière de sang, Alma ne savait pas où Axel était supposé puiser. Elle n'expliqua pas comment _elle_ créait des étincelles, parce que ce n'était pas comme ça que _lui_ devait y arriver.

Mais… ça rendait ses consignes très imprécises, difficile à suivre. Et l'évidence les frappa très vite : Axel n'y arrivait pas comme ça. Alma avait tenté de lui faire faire plusieurs exercices différents, mais il ne parvenait pas à créer du feu. Peu importait combien il se concentrait sur sa respiration ou combien il visualisait la matière en train de vibrer, ça ne marchait pas. Peut-être que Knox avait eu raison. Peut-être qu'Axel était si faible qu'il n'en était presque plus une sorcière.

Alma, pourtant, ne s'avoua pas vaincue. Elle avait déjà été mentor pour des sorcières plus jeunes, raconta-t-elle un soir, et l'échec d'un élève était toujours la responsabilité du maître. La magie était comme ça. On ne pouvait pas l'apprendre seul. Si on n'y arrivait pas, c'était qu'on apprenait mal. C'était la faute de l'enseignant.

Et, oui, pour être honnête, Alma n'aurait que difficilement pu être plus mal placée pour enseigner à Axel. Ils n'avaient pas la même magie, ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer, ils étaient de deux générations très différentes… et par dessus le marcher, bon sang, mais elle était _morte_. Morte. Même sa magie de sang, elle ne pouvait plus la pratiquer. Du sang, elle n'en avait plus.

Un matin, alors, à l'aube, comme convenu, elle jeta à Axel un briquet. Un vieux zippo, sur lequel était gravé des arabesques. Elle le jeta à Axel de façon très littérale, elle le réveilla comme ça, avec un briquet en pleine tête. Cette consigne fut très claire. Si Axel n'arrivait pas à invoquer de flamme, il fallait qu'il apprenne à en manipuler une. Qu'il se familiarise. Alors, il alluma le briquet.

Il y passa des jours et des jours. Assis devant l'armoire, sur le parquet de la chambre. Ils avaient même poussé le lit, pour pouvoir tracer des cercles rituels à la craie blanche sur le sol. Axel se tenait au milieu de ces cercles toute la journée, Alma dans son dos, et face à lui, ce petit briquer usé, à la flamme ridicule. Et ridiculement inflexible.

Mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Axel avait des jours et des jours devant lui. Et chaque jour, il comprenait un peu mieux la flamme. Chaque jour, il la ressentait un peu mieux. Jusqu'au jour où il parvint à la faire trembler. Puis, à celui où il la fit pencher. Elle était douce, piquante. Indomptable. Ce n'était pas par la force qu'Axel la plierait à sa volonté. Le feu était comme un animal. Il lui fallait de l'air pour respirer, de l'essence ou du bois pour se nourrir. Si on le négligeait, il pouvait mourir. Et si on n'était pas attentif, il pouvait mordre. Aurait-il mordu Axel ?…

Peut-être que l'idée, ce n'était pas de faire comprendre à son élément ce qu'on voulait. Peut-être que c'était de lui apporter ce qu'il voulait, lui. Qu'est-ce qu'une flamme aurait pu désirer ? Quand Axel se posa cette question, la réponse fut évidente.

 _Danser_.

Le feu était libre. Axel ne l'avait jamais été. Il s'était toujours caché, il avait toujours eu peur, on l'avait enfermé dans son rôle de monstre pour des cheveux roux et ses yeux verts. Mais ce que voulait cette toute petite flamme, c'était _danser_. Rien ne pouvait la contraindre. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. À la moindre opportunité, elle deviendrait incendie. Son pouvoir était immense. Cette petite flamme n'avait plus rien de ridicule.

À mesure qu'elle grandit dans l'estime d'Axel, elle grandit également devant lui. Il tendit la main vers elle, pour la nourrir. Là était sa magie. Avec lui, elle n'aurait plus besoin d'essence, de briquet. Avec lui, elle pourrait être immense, et danser de tout son soul. Elle était immense, maintenant. Plus grande que le zippo lui-même. Axel la prit à main nue, et l'espace d'un instant, elle refléta une kyrielle de nouvelles couleurs.

Axel la porta à ses lèvres, il la déposa contre son sourire, et elle s'y versa. Il l'embrassa, et elle lui rendit son baiser. Elle se laissa couler dans sa gorge comme de l'eau. On put la voir, à travers ses joues. La flamme était rougeoyante. Elle pulsait comme un cœur, on la voyait dans sa gorge. Elle était libre, elle était sauvage. Axel ne la voulait pas autrement.

Il renversa la tête en arrière, avec une assurance comme il n'en avait jamais éprouvée, et dévoilant sa gorge brûlante avec souplesse, il souffla, comme un dragon cracheur de feu.

Qui était faible, à présent ?

—-—

Après ce baiser, le roux progressa beaucoup plus vite. Alma lui apparut de moins en moins souvent, jusqu'à le laisser seul des jours entiers. Même sans elle, il savait quoi faire, désormais. Il pouvait s'entraîner, il pouvait se donner ses propres objectifs. Bien sûr, ça ne faisait pas de lui une sorcière puissante. Pas encore. Sa maîtrise n'avait pratiquement rien de maîtrisé. Mais le pouvoir… Oh, le _pouvoir_ était là. Et dire qu'il avait l'habitude de dépenser tellement d'énergie dans un seul origami. Seulement trois doses. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, avec l'équivalent de trois doses… Il aurait presque souhaité revoir Roxas Knox, et lui montrer ça. Le feu d'Axel était jeune et impétueux. Exactement comme un enfant soudain investi d'une force surhumaine. Du contrôle ? Presque aucun. Mais le danger, _hmm_ …

La chambre avait été totalement transformée. Alma et Axel avaient renversé le lit et l'avaient poussé contre le mur, le vivant dormait maintenant dans son canapé. Cette pièce était devenue son lieu d'entraînement. Alma n'avait pas été là de la journée, mais c'était chose courante. Axel essayait l'une de ses dernières idées, en essayant de ne pas mettre le feu à la chambre, quand soudain, elle cria depuis le salon :

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

Axel arrêta ce qu'il faisait, et écouta.

— AXEL. Qu'est-ce que tu as FAIT ?

Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il se jeta dans le couloir, déboula dans la cuisine et bouscula une chaise, puis enfin le salon… Il s'était attendu à trouver la pièce en feu, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais… C'était Alma. Elle flottait, à la verticale, comme si elle était dans l'eau. Avait de nouveau cette robe blanche, celle qu'elle avait portée quand elle… s'était fait… démembrer. Et brûler vive.

Son expression était effrayée, mais ses yeux étaient complètement blancs. Elle tendait la main vers la porte d'entrée, donnant pourtant plutôt l'impression de vouloir s'en éloigner le plus possible.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Axel ? souffla-t-elle.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La main qu'elle tendait devint, lentement, un doigt qu'elle pointa. La porte d'entrée.

— Le médium. Il revient. Il arrive pour toi.

Axel leva les yeux vers elle, mais Alma ne regardait que la porte, si elle regardait quoique ce soit.

— Combien de temps ? demanda seulement le roux.

Comment diable ce con avait-il su ?

— Maintenant.

Et Alma ne se trompa pas. Roxas Knox n'avait pas la clé, bien sûr que non. Axel s'était demandé quelle pouvait bien être sa magie. Il était sur le point de le découvrir. Oh, s'il avait su qu'il serait exaucé, il n'aurait jamais rien souhaité de tel.

Il y avait trois verrous à la porte d'entrée, tous les trois fermés de l'intérieur. Le premier se mit à tourner. Il fit un tour complet, puis un second. Ensuite, la chaine. On la manipulait par la pensée. Quand vint le tour du dernier loquet, ce fut évident. Et la porte s'ouvrit sur l'évidence.

Roxas Knox était une sorcière de l'esprit.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Alma, mais passèrent très vite à Axel. Il avait apparemment déjà vu des femmes lévitant au centre de la pièce, les yeux entièrement révulsés.

— Sale enfoiré, cracha l'agent spécial en avançant dans la pièce.

Par réflexe, Axel lui sourit.

— Pardon ?

— Oui, t'as raison de t'excuser. Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule.

— Oh, railla Axel immédiatement, sans savoir de quoi précisément parlait Roxas. Je devrais m'excuser de vouloir vivre, aussi ?

Mais le blond balaya l'argument en secouant la tête.

— Je t'ai dit que je te laissais vivre parce que tu n'étais pas un danger. Je t'ai _dis_ que je t'avais à l'œil !

— Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal, pour l'instant ? En quoi je suis un danger, Monsieur l'Agent ? Juste le fait d'avoir un pouvoir, c'est dangereux ? On considère à aucun moment la personne qui le détient ?  
— T'inquiète pas, tu as bien été pris en considération. Tu crois que je suis venu tout seul ? Je suis seulement le premier. Il y a environ dix voitures pleines à craquer qui arrivent en ce moment même.

L'appartement se mit à vibrer. Le mal être fut soudain partout, comme quand il avait cessé complètement de respirer la première fois.

Alma. Elle était terrorisée. Axel pouvait presque entendre ses os être brisés à nouveau.

Roxas n'avait aucune raison de mentir. Pourtant, quelque chose était curieux. Pourquoi lui, il était là, et pas les autres ? Pourquoi était-il en avance ?

— Donc, quoi, t'es venu pour nous prévenir ?

Roxas pouffa.

— Je suis venu te coffrer moi-même.  
— Seul ? intervint Alma. Contre deux ? Sur notre territoire, sans renfort, en nous laissant une grande possibilité de te vaincre et de s'enfuir ?

Exactement. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Sauf si le fait d'être le premier sur place était vraiment important.

Et bien sûr, que ça l'était. La bouche d'Axel trouva à sourire :

— Tu veux pas que je parle, c'est ça ?

Il put le lire sur le visage du blond. C'était ça.

— C'est pas vraiment de bon ton de laisser partir une sorcière, dans ton corps de métier. Oops.  
— Tu es dans leur camp, et même à toi, ils te font peur ? demanda la morte.

Axel lui jeta un très bref regard. Mais _oui_ ! Il y avait une chance. Une toute petite chance, mais elle existait. Axel était prêt à tout miser là dessus si c'était pour _vivre_.

— Tu n'as pas choisi ce boulot pour condamner des gens à mort, pas vrai ?

Roxas fronça le nez, avec une très brève lueur de malaise, puis détourna les yeux. Il chercha quelque chose dans la pièce. Là. La télé. Elle s'alluma spontanément, sur une chaine de dessins animés. Puis changea de chaine seule, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, jusqu'à arriver sur un programme d'information.  
Axel reconnut immédiatement le visage qu'il y vit. Il n'aurait jamais pensé le trouver là, chez lui, dans l'intimité personnelle de sa vie. Ce visage n'avait pas lieu d'être hors des rues grises entre les immenses tours vides du centre-ville.

Aérienne. Elle était en larmes, elle pouvait à peine marcher, dévastée, tenue debout par deux policiers, qui la firent monter dans une voiture.

« Aimée Cavalier, 4 ans, retrouvée morte des suites d'une overdose. »

Oh, mais quelle _conne_. Axel sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. De rage, d'angoisse. Cette _conne_ avait laissé son enfant fouiller dans ses réserves ?

Mais pour toute réaction, Axel réalisa qu'il secouait la tête.

— C'est pas possible.

Ce _n'était_ pas possible.

— Tu es un dealer de drogue, cracha Roxas. C'est pour _ça_ que tu utilises ta magie ?  
— C'est pas _possible_.

Confus dans un flot de pensées soudain violent, Axel baissa les yeux, réfléchit. Il avait déjà pensé à ça. Les overdoses. Ce n'était pas son but. Il ne recherchait pas à ce que ses clients restent en bonne santé, seulement à ce qu'ils restent vivants. Il avait cherché longtemps la composition parfaite. Pourquoi aurait-il utilisé du sucre, autrement ?

— Elle t'a décrit, connard. Un gars grand, aux yeux verts, dans un sweat bleu turquoise, exactement dans le quartier où je t'ai trouvé.  
— Je sais ce que je fabrique. Une overdose, c'est pas possible.

Cette sombre conne, son sombre con de mari, et leur désir d'être tellement spéciaux, ils avaient tué leur propre fille. Mais ça, ce n'était pas Axel. Même pour un enfant de 4 ans, ce n'était pas possible d'en mourir. Même en avalant 10 sachets. Devenir accro pour le reste de ses jours ? Bien sûr. Mais avoir la chance d'être achevé tout de suite, certainement pas.

— Tels que je les connais, reprit Axel, ils avaient autre chose chez eux.

Il s'attendit à ce que Roxas saute immédiatement sur ses grands chevaux, qu'il l'accuse de blâmer la victime, mais… non ? Au lieu de ça, Roxas garda ses grands yeux bleus baissés, la bouche étirée par le dégoût.

— Tu es un dealer.

— Mais pas un meurtrier, dit Alma. J'ai compris.

Roxas releva les yeux vers elle, et pouffa avec sarcasme :

— Oh, ça parle.

— Ça voit surtout dans ta tête, Roxas Knox. Tu es une sorcière de l'esprit, ton esprit est partout dans la pièce. Et devine ce que je suis.

Roxas se redressa immédiatement. Axel connaissait cette réaction. C'était le danger.

— Ils ont fait des tests, dit Alma. Mais ils ont caché les preuves.

Axel plissa les yeux. Il attendait la suite avec une délectation écœurée par avance. Alma, au centre de la pièce, pivota lentement vers Roxas, et à nouveau, tendit la main vers lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul très clair.

— Ils ont trouvé de la magie dans ta poudre rose, et ils ont trouvé une grande quantité de drogue dans le sang de l'enfant.

Roxas tenta quelque chose, en pressant ses mains contre ses tempes.

— C'est inutile, je suis capable de faire trembler l'immeuble entier par ma seule volonté.

Il tenta d'incanter, et se mit à psalmodier quelque chose à voix basse. Il recula, même. Alma, de son côté, pencha la tête, et continua de s'approcher.

— Le supérieur, chef du département spécial, dit-elle…

Elle arriva finalement assez proche pour toucher Roxas, et posa les doigts sur sa tête. Celui-ci sursauta, et, dans un geste beaucoup plus vif qu'Axel n'aurait pu prédire, il jeta contre l'esprit mort une poignée de gros sel tirée de sa poche. Alma disparut brusquement.

Axel et Roxas furent soudain seuls, l'un face à l'autre. Alma n'avait pas eu besoin de le dire pour qu'Axel le comprenne. Il n'y avait pas de lien entre les origami et l'overdose. Mais quand ils avaient su qu'Axel était une sorcière, ils avaient décidé d'en créer un.

Le roux sourit au blond. Il avait, après tout, souhaité le revoir.

— Sale traître, lui dit-il doucement.

Roxas parut particulièrement surpris que ce soit ça, la grande réplique.

— Je te dois rien, je t'ai pas trahi.  
— Tu m'as vendu pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis.  
— Je t'ai _pas_ … trahi.

Axel redressa la tête. Elle était là, la délectation écœurée.

— Tu pensais que j'étais coupable ?  
— Tu es un dealer, répliqua plus calmement Roxas.  
— Et pourtant, ils arrivent à me surpasser dans la monstruosité. Les sandres. C'est pour ça que tu es là, non ?  
— Pour te prévenir ?  
— Parce que tu as peur. Comme Alma l'a dit, tu as peur d'eux, alors même que tu es _dans leur camp_. Pour eux, tu es un chien.  
— Sérieusement ? Tu me traites de chien, encore ?

Axel laissa échapper un petit rire.

— Tu es utile, oui, alors ils te gardent. Ils te nourrissent et s'occupent de toi. Mais tu n'es pas le seul chien qu'ils aient, loin de là. Si tu deviens un problème, ils te donneront une nouvelle balle, ils te la mettront juste entre les deux yeux. C'est pour _ça_ que tu es là.

Derrière Roxas, lentement, une silhouette vaporeuse commença à se reformer. Axel ne la regarda pas, il ne voulait pas briser la réflexion qui suivait ce qu'il avait dit. Il voulait jouer le tout pour le tout sur cette chance.

— Alors, quoi ? Je te laisse filer sinon tu parles ?

Ça aurait pu marcher. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'Axel voulait.

— Je ne vais pas parler, dans tous les cas tu serais foutu.  
— Comme c'est mignon de te préoccuper de moi.  
— T'as beau être un sale petit merdeux, Roxas Knox, avec un nom ridicule, tu restes une sorcière.  
— Je ne suis pas une s-  
— C'est eux contre nous. Ils veulent seulement t'utiliser parce qu'ils ont fait de toi un chien, et qu'on est restés des loups.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Roxas de rire. Derrière lui, la silhouette se précisait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Elle semblait s'extirper du sol, du parquet.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire, Axel Montague, si ce n'est pas me manipuler à ton avantage ? À quel point crois-tu que je sois con ?

— C'est très clairement ça que je fais. Mais je ne te mens pas : je veux vivre. Et c'est eux contre nous.

Roxas ne répondit pas. Est-ce qu'il hésitait ?

— De quoi je suis coupable, exactement ? reprit le roux.  
— D'être un dealer, cracha Roxas.  
— Y a beaucoup de dealers, et ils sont pas sorcières.

L'agent spécial plissa les yeux. Ses valeurs morales étaient perturbées. Axel était un criminel, et une sorcière, mais ce qu'il essayait de démontrer était que les deux n'étaient pas liées. La magie n'était pas en soit un crime. Ce qu'on avait toujours appris à Roxas, c'était que les sorcières étaient coupable d'utiliser la magie comme une arme.

Axel était un criminel, oui. Axel était un criminel… Mais il restait un putain de _mais_. On en arrivait à falsifier les preuves. Il était coupable de magie, alors il serait aussi coupable de meurtre. Personne ne chercherait plus loin.  
Roxas lui-même n'avait pas cherché plus loin.  
Même en tant que criminel, Axel Montague était une petite frappe. Un petit dealer de poudre rose à base de sucre.

— Tu deales, dit Roxas tout bas.

Où étaient le bien et le mal ? Plus rien n'était simple, ni clair. C'était dans les moments comme ça qu'il fallait faire un choix qui changerait tout, pas vrai ?

— Je me suis battue de toutes mes forces pour la paix, fit la voix d'Alma derrière Roxas.

Elle était juste derrière lui, à sa hauteur, si proche que c'en était perturbant.

— Toutes les concessions, je les ai tentées. J'ai essayé toute ma vie. Tu connais mon nom, Roxas.

Le blond recula à cette dernière phrase.

— Tu as reconnu l'adresse. Tu as une bonne mémoire…

Il hésita. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur l'incertitude, et tenta plusieurs secondes de former des mots.

— Sandra ne désire pas la sécurité à l'intérieur de ses frontières. Sandra considère que les sorcières sont une race et qu'elle est sale.

Alma était en train de noircir. Sa peau se craquelait, fondait. Ses membres arrachés disparaissaient.

— Toute ma vie j'ai essayé de dialoguer. Je voulais juste vivre, avec les miens. J'ai été assassinée.

Avant que ses lèvres ne partent en cendres, Alma sourit, fatiguée.

— Sandra a clairement fait son choix.

Sous les yeux de Roxas, elle termina de se changer, sans bruit, en le petit cadavre de charbon, réduit à une silhouette à peine humaine par les flammes sans pitié.

« _Ils sont là._ » crachotèrent les pauvres restes de corps carbonisé.

Axel attrapa Roxas par l'épaule. L'agent spécial n'aurait pas pu être plus désorienté que maintenant. C'était cette chance que le roux avait cherché à provoquer. Au bout du compte, toutes les sorcières disaient la même chose. Elles voulaient juste vivre.

— Tu veux savoir pourquoi je deal ?

Roxas ne répondit pas. Axel l'orienta alors vers lui.

— Pendant la troisième famine, la police a déserté les campagnes. Certaines sorcières se sont rassemblées et ont commencé à faire pousser du blé et des noyers. Juste ça. Du blé, des noyers. Le sol n'était bon que pour ça, ou je sais pas quoi. Bref, des sandres sont venus. Ils avaient faim, tu vois ? Tout le monde était dans le même bateau. C'était la plus belle coexistence qu'on aurait pu rêver.

L'espace d'un instant, Axel regarda le cadavre d'Alma. Elle entendait, il en était sûr.

— Mais apparemment, éviter de mourir de faim et vivre dans une paix et une harmonie relatives ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Des sandres ont alerté la police militaire. Ils ont dû se dire que sans les sorcières à nourrir, ça en ferait plus pour eux.

Axel sourit. C'était sa meilleure façade, pour montrer les crocs.

— Ce sont les sorcières comme toi qui ont été envoyées. Les _agents spéciaux_. Alors qu'ils étaient des chiens à la botte de Sandra, ils ont écouté ce que les sorcières avaient à dire. Sans elles, les champs allaient mourir. Tu vois, c'était pas par hasard que rien ne poussait nulle part _ailleurs_. Les agents spéciaux n'ont pas exécuté leurs ordres de tuer la moindre sorcière, ils sont retournés apporter l'information à leurs supérieurs sandres.

C'était ce que Roxas aurait fait. C'était ce qu'il avait fait en laissant filer Axel.

— Ils ont tous été exécutés pour insubordination. Et ensuite, des soldats sont venus et ils ont tiré dans le tas. Les sorcières sont mortes, les champs aussi, et au final, tout le monde. Les seuls rescapés ont été les enfants sorcières, ils ont été ramassés pour devenir _ta_ génération d'agents.

Roxas refléta l'expression d'Axel, et afficha un sourire qui n'était rien de plus qu'une façade.

— Où alors ils ont réussi à filer et sont devenus dealer de sucre.  
— Sandra a préféré condamner _tout le monde_. Tout le monde est mort.  
— Y a aucun rapport avec le fait de vendre de la drogue.  
— Il y en a un pour moi.

On entendait les sirènes, déjà. Ils étaient là.

— Peu importe, fit Roxas en se dégageant de la prise d'Axel.

Il marcha droit vers la porte.

— Peu importe tes raisons. Dealer, c'est mal, point.  
— Tuer des gens aussi.

Roxas attrapa la porte, et il la ferma devant lui.

— Tuer des gens, dit-il, _c'est pire._

Il avait vécu une histoire exactement comme celle qu'Axel avait racontée. Il ne se souvenait plus des détails, mais c'était cette histoire dans les grandes lignes. Et au lieu de devenir un dealer en sweat turquoise, il était été ramassé pour devenir agent spécial.

— Si j'avais réussi, fit la voix d'Alma, peut-être que vos vies auraient été meilleures.

Roxas se retourna. Les sirènes hurlaient juste sous leurs fenêtres, à présent. S'ils avaient voulu s'enfuir, ils auraient dû le faire bien plus tôt. C'était trop tard pour ça.

— C'est votre territoire, dit-il. J'espère que vous savez comment le défendre.

Il tira de sa poche un bandeau, comme ceux qu'on mettait pour dormir, et l'appliqua sur ses yeux.

— C'est pour quoi, ça ?  
— Pour ma spécialité. La métempsycose.  
— Dommage, tu vas rater quelque chose de flamboyant.

Roxas, tourna la tête vers Axel, et souleva son bandeau d'un œil, pour le voir souffler une langue de feu sur ses mains. Son corps se mit alors à brûler, les flammes étreignaient sa peau, réduisant ses vêtements en cendre. Roxas eu un vague sourire, trop amer pour savourer ce qu'il voyait.

— Et bien, Monsieur Montague, dit-il seulement en remettant son bandeau. C'est une véritable métamorphose.

Le blond remarqua qu'Alma s'était recomposée. Il remit son bandeau. On entendait les pas de course dans les escaliers.

Ils n'étaient qu'un fantôme, un petit dealer et un déserteur. Mais si c'était ce que ça prenait pour être libre, alors soit. Il avait tous les trois quelque chose à gagner, et quelque chose à perdre. Jamais plus Sandra ne ferait d'eux ses pantins.

Jamais plus.

* * *

VOILA, joyeux Halloween, et j'espère que ça vous a plu /o/

J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose qui faisait un peu peur, mais je crois hélas que ça ne fait pas partie de mes talents. Si vous en avez le temps, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. 3


End file.
